Marlon Brando
Marlon Brando, (3 prill, 1924 - 1 korrik, 2004), ishte aktor amerikan, fitues i dy çmimeve Oskar për On the Waterfront dhe Godfather. Dekoratat Shpërblime Nominime Filmografia Aktrim * Superman II ( ) (V) si Jor-El * The Godfather ( ) (VG) (zëri) (arkiv i përdorur) si Don Vito Corleone * The Score ( ) si Max * Free Money ( ) si Warden Sven 'The Swede' Sorenson * The Brave ( ) si McCarthy * The Island of Dr. Moreau ( ) si Dr. Moreau * Don Juan DeMarco ( ) si Dr. Jack Mickler * Christopher Columbus: The Discovery ( ) si Tomas de Torquemada * The Freshman ( ) si Carmine Sabatini, aka Jimmy The Toucan * A Dry White Season ( ) si Ian McKenzie * Apocalypse Pooh ( ) (V) ( ) (pa kredituar) si Eeyore * The Formula ( ) si Adam Steiffel, Chairman Titan Oil * Apocalypse Now ( ) si Colonel Walter E. Kurtz * Roots: The Next Generations ( ) ( ) TV mini-seri si George Lincoln Rockwell * Superman ( ) si Jor-El * The Godfather: A Novel for Television ( ) ( ) TV mini-seri si Don Vito Corleone * The Missouri Breaks ( ) si Robert E. Lee Clayton * Ultimo tango a Parigi ( ) si Paul * The Godfather ( ) si Don Vito Corleone * The Nightcomers ( ) si Peter Quint * Queimada ( ) si Sir William Walker * The Night of the Following Day ( ) si Chauffeur * Candy ( ) si Grindl * Woman Times Seven ( ) (pa kredituar) si Bob - in Picture, segment 'Two Against One' * A Countess from Hong Kong ( ) si Ogden Mears * The Appaloosa ( ) si Matt Fletcher * The Chase ( ) si Sheriff Calder * Morituri ( ) si Robert Crain * Bedtime Story ( ) si Freddy Benson * The Ugly American ( ) si Ambassador Harrison Carter MacWhite * Mutiny on the Bounty ( ) si 1st Lt. Fletcher Christian * One-Eyed Jacks ( ) si Rio * The Fugitive Kind ( ) si Valentine 'Snakeskin' Xavier * The Young Lions ( ) si Lt. Christian Diestl * Sayonara ( ) si Maj. Lloyd 'Ace' Gruver - USAF * The Teahouse of the August Moon ( ) si Sakini * Guys and Dolls ( ) si Sky Masterson * Omnibus si Stanley Kowalski (1 seri, 1955) * Desirée ( ) si Napoleon Bonaparte * On the Waterfront ( ) si Terry Malloy * The Wild One ( ) si Johnny Strabler/Narrator * Julius Caesar ( ) si Mark Antony * Viva Zapata! ( ) si Emiliano Zapata * A Streetcar Named Desire ( ) si Stanley Kowalski * The Men ( ) si Kenneth 'Ken' Wilcheck/'Bud' * Actor's Studio (1 seri, 1949) Regji * One-Eyed Jacks ( ) Shih edhe Referencat Lidhje të jashtme * *Official website of Marlon Brando *The Oddfather, Rolling Stone, Jod Kaftan, April 25, 2002 *Marlon Brando: The Actor's Actor *Quotes from an interview with Newsweek [[March 13], 1972] *Court TV: Christian Brando: A Hollywood Family Tragedy *Premiere: Remembering Brando *[http://www.vanityfair.com/fame/features/2005/03/brando200503 Vanity Fair: The King Who Would Be Man by Budd Schulberg.] *[http://www.newyorker.com/archive/1957/11/09/1957_11_09_053_TNY_CARDS_000252812 The New Yorker: The Duke in His Domain] - Truman Capote's influential 1957 interview. category:aktorë amerikanë category:Aktorë fitues të Academy Award category:lindje 1924 category:vdekje 2004 af:Marlon Brando an:Marlon Brando ar:مارلون براندو arz:مارلون براندو bat-smg:Marlon Brando be:Марлон Брандо be-x-old:Марлон Брандо bg:Марлон Брандо bn:মার্লোন ব্রান্ডো bpy:মার্লোন ব্র্যান্ডো br:Marlon Brando bs:Marlon Brando ca:Marlon Brando cs:Marlon Brando cy:Marlon Brando da:Marlon Brando de:Marlon Brando el:Μάρλον Μπράντο en:Marlon Brando eo:Marlon Brando es:Marlon Brando et:Marlon Brando eu:Marlon Brando fa:مارلون براندو fi:Marlon Brando fr:Marlon Brando ga:Marlon Brando gl:Marlon Brando haw:Marlon Brando he:מרלון ברנדו hi:मार्लन ब्रैंडो hr:Marlon Brando hu:Marlon Brando id:Marlon Brando io:Marlon Brando is:Marlon Brando it:Marlon Brando ja:マーロン・ブランド ka:მარლონ ბრანდო kk:Брандо, Марлон ko:말론 브란도 la:Marlon Brando lb:Marlon Brando lt:Marlonas Brando lv:Marlons Brando mk:Марлон Брандо ml:മാര്‍ലന്‍ ബ്രാണ്ടോ mn:Марлон Брандо mr:मार्लन ब्रँडो nl:Marlon Brando nn:Marlon Brando no:Marlon Brando nov:Marlon Brando oc:Marlon Brando pam:Marlon Brando pap:Marlon Brando pl:Marlon Brando pt:Marlon Brando qu:Marlon Brando ro:Marlon Brando ru:Брандо, Марлон sh:Marlon Brando simple:Marlon Brando sk:Marlon Brando sl:Marlon Brando sr:Марлон Брандо srn:Marlon Brando sv:Marlon Brando sw:Marlon Brando szl:Marlon Brando ta:மார்லன் பிராண்டோ th:มาร์ลอน แบรนโด tr:Marlon Brando uk:Марлон Брандо ur:مارلن برانڈو vec:Marlon Brando vi:Marlon Brando vo:Marlon Brando war:Marlon Brando yi:מארלאן בראנדא yo:Marlon Brando zh:马龙·白兰度 zh-yue:馬龍白蘭度